Web sites are often built using code (e.g., HyperText Markup Language (HTML) and/or other code) that is stored on content servers and transmitted to a requesting visitor's browser. Web sites can have various purposes, such as advertising, sales, etc. However, regardless of a website's purpose, the visitor's experience is often limited by the actual content of the web page, which is defined by the content server code. For example, web site designers are often faced with the task of designing a web site to appeal to the broadest-possible audience. Since the web site experience is the same for each visitor, the web site is most effective at carrying out its intended purpose (e.g., sales, conveyance of information) when it appeals to a broad range of visitors.
Similarly, web site designers are faced with the challenge of constantly maintaining the code stored on the content servers. For example, the code may need to be modified to add new information (e.g., new services, features, products, etc.) and/or to remove old information. Each change often requires making changes to the code stored on the content servers. Further, it is difficult to customize a web page based on a visitor's interaction with the web page. It is desirable to maintain web pages (or web sites) to incorporate new content and/or to customize the web pages based on a visitor's interaction with the web page without modifying the underlying code of the web site (e.g., the code stored on the content servers).